Otra vez
by Mafer A.R
Summary: Nico decide ir al Inframundo porque hay algo, o mas bien alguien que debe ver para poder aceptar su nueva realidad tras la guerra contra los Gigantes What if it?... O algo así sobre lo que paso en las Puertas de la Muerte
1. I

_hola a todos, hoy traigo esta historia que hace tiempo tenia ganas de publicar pero tuve fallos técnicos. Les recomiendo leerlo con alguna canción suave para tener el sentimiento. Los personajes le pertenecen al Tio Riordan yo solo juego con ellos_

* * *

Nico Di Ángelo se sentó en el pasto, en los Campos Elíseos, bajo un frondoso árbol. Había tenido que atravesar el rio Aqueronte, el Inframundo y el rio Lete para llegar hasta ahí, pensaba que al menos se merecía un descanso.

Diviso a un grupo de Cazadoras caídas que correteaba alegremente sobre una colina, siendo perseguidas por alguien más. Cuando estuvieron más cerca Nico se levanto de golpe, impresionado por lo que estaba ante sus ojos

Ahí estaba, aquello por lo que había ido.

Ahora no le quedaba duda alguna

Era verdad... había... _él_ había muerto.

El alma de Percy Jackson corría sobre el campo, riendo, como si nunca hubiera conocido el dolor... _como si siguiera vivo_

Nico luchaba por mantener los sollozos dentro de su pecho. Le parecía injusto. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Leo, Quirón, Tyson, Rachel, Will, su madre… todo el Campamento Mestizo había llorado la muerte del héroe más grande, todos habían llorado, destrozados, la pérdida de Percy Jackson.

Le parecía injusto, que cuando todos sus amigos lloraban, él estaba ahí, riendo.

 _Percy, ¿eres feliz?_

— ¡Me hacen cosquillas! —se retorció en el piso, siendo asaltado por las chicas.

Escuchar su voz, _de nuevo_ , le había hecho contener la respiración y derramar mas lagrimas. Estaba frente a él, tan cerca y tan lejos...

Se aferro a la esperanza de verlo ahí, el único lugar donde su alma podría ir.

 _Una última vez,_ se dijo, _para deshacerme de estos sentimientos, para afrontar la realidad_

Pero verlo reír, tan _vivo,_ le dolía demasiado. Tan despreocupado, como si su vida siempre hubiera estado _ahí abajo._ Parecía ajeno a todo lo que pasó, todo lo que vivió, como si fuese otra persona y _esa_ vida le perteneciera a alguien totalmente ajeno a él

 _Percy, ¿no extrañas todo eso?_

 _Todas esas personas que te han amado, ¿no las extrañas?_

 _El Campamento, la brisa de los campos de fresas, el mar, el amor, la amistad, la vida... Percy... realmente, ¿no extrañas estar vivo?_

 _Si pudieras, ¿no volverías a tu vida?_

 _Una vida que tanto te quito, inmerso en batallas que no eran tuyas, esa vida que te arrebato la inocencia..._

 _La vida que te hizo sufrir, casi darte por vencido_

 _Esa vida que a sangre fría te asesino._

 _Percy, si pudieras, te lo suplico..._

 _Estas mejor aquí, donde no podrán volver a alcanzarte, donde tu triste destino jamás podrá reclamarte otra vez._

 _Debes ser egoísta por esta ocasión._

 _Percy, si pudieras volver..._

 _Por favor..._

 _Te lo suplico..._

 _No vuelvas_

—Nunca te había visto por aquí—una sonrisa burlona y unos ojos verde mar lo observaban con curiosidad— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Yo... no me encuentro bien— las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir

—Ven con nosotros, tal vez te sientas mejor

Le tendió la mano y haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía su instinto, la tomo y se puso de pie.

 _Una última vez,_ se repitió, para poder dejar de lado todo su dolor. Para poder afrontar la realidad y seguir de alguna manera con su vida

Sin soltarse del héroe caído, se perdieron juntos tras la colina

* * *

Pueden lanzarme al Tártaro si quieren, lo merezco. Pero por favor dejen sus comentarios


	2. II

Su padre lo miraba seriamente desde su trono. Nico sabía que había hecho mal, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—No puedes permanecer aquí por más tiempo, ya te lo dije

Las palabras que temía escuchar. Se paseo por el recinto, pensando en que decir.

—Soy tu hijo, puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo que quiera

—No. No vendrás hasta que pongamos su alma lo suficientemente lejos como para que no la puedas encontrar

Nico sintió como se rompía su corazón, de nuevo

—No, no, no... No puedes... ¡No puedes llevártelo!

No podía respirar bien. Se sentía desesperado, completamente desolado.

—Hijo, tienes que comprender... que no puede volver a la vida que tenía antes. Percy Jackson ya esta...

— ¡Cállate! Ni tu ni nadie va a quitarme a Percy. ¡No lo permitiré!

Hades hizo un gesto con la mano. El rey fantasma sintió como lo sujetaban de los brazos.

—Llévenselo

Nico intentó resistirse, pero los esqueletos lo llevaban en el aire.

Fuera del palacio estaba esperándolo el alma de Percy, que lo miraba extrañado. Del otro lado unos guardias se acercaban corriendo con espadas en las manos.

—Percy... ¡Vete, no mires atrás!

—Nico, ¿Qué está pasando? — el héroe lo observaba inquieto.

— ¡Corre!

No podía dejar que atacaran a Percy.

 _Solo te estás engañando. Ese no es el Perseus Jackson que conociste_

Las palabras de su padre retumbaban en su cabeza, sin dejarlo pensar en algo más.

 _Esto te está volviendo loco, esta sacándote de control. Y no parara hasta que tú mismo te destruyas._

Una idea se ilumino en la cabeza de Nico, algo totalmente descabellado

 _Cuando él murió, una parte de su alma fue destruida, no importa que hagas no podrás traerla de vuelta._

 _Debes dejarlo ir._

Las Puertas de la Muerte. Si lograba llevar a Percy hasta allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta... podría, tal vez...

 _Déjalo descansar de todo lo que sufrió._

 _Porque cuando murió, su alma estaba gritando de dolor_

Podría llevarlo de vuelta. Donde pertenecía. Donde estarían juntos, porque Nico nunca dejaría que le quitaran a Percy de nuevo

 _Necesitas dejarlo ir, ahora que puedes hacerlo. Antes de que empiece a consumirte_

Lo haría, porque Percy merecía una segunda oportunidad

 _Esto es por tu propio egoísmo_

 _Si le preguntaras, te rogaría que lo dejaras aquí, donde no pueden volver a lastimarlo._

 _Donde el destino nunca podrá arrebatarle algo de nuevo_

 _Debes aceptarlo y dejarlo ir: tú no puedes regresar a Percy Jackson a la vida…_

 _Ni tu ni nadie mas._

* * *

¿Qué puedo decir? no pensaba subir algo mas sobre esto y publique hace un tiempo este capitulo pero no me había dado cuenta de que SI se había publicado y apenas lo edité para tenerlo en forma (?)

Me anime por sus comentarios, chicas :3 jaja gracias, me alegra que les haya gustado. Los personajes le pertenecen al Tio Riordan, la trama solo es mía


End file.
